Complicated Love
by 19Otaku
Summary: Shugo Chara dalam bentuk vampire! Cinta yang menyakitkan, atau cinta yang membahagiakan? Memilih atau dipilih? Silahkan baca ya minna Ini pertama kalinya saya publish fanfiction. RnR
1. Ikatan Takdir

-Amu POV-

* * *

Hari itu, aku bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang pasti bakal membawa keberuntungan bagiku. Ya, bagiku si gadis pembawa sial ini.

"Hai! Aku adalah murid baru di sekolah ini! Namaku Amu Hinamori! Salam kenal ya semua nya! Mohon bantuannya!" ucapku dengan lantang.

Ketika aku selesai berkata seperti itu, semua anak-anak di kelas itu bertepuk tangan untukku. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku merasakan akan ada hal yang baik di sekolah ini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak cowo yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke kelasku.

"Maaf Pak! Saya terlambat lagi! Saya bangun kesiangan!"

Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam saja.

Tiba-tiba ia melirik ke arahku, lalu berkata kepadaku, "Wah! Kamu murid baru kelas ini ya? Salam kenal, namaku Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Ia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Itu lah petemuanku pertama kali dengannya.

Setelah terlewat 1 minggu, aku ternyata benar-benar menjadi populer di sekolahku. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang takluk kepadaku, tapi aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Walau belum cinta mati sih, hehehe.

Aku tahu, walau aku ini keren, aku ini tetap seorang gadis pembawa sial. Karenanya aku sama sekali tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun.

"Ah, badanku terasa lemas..."

Aku berkata begitu tanpa sadar. Aku tidak boleh begini. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Dari tadi pagi badanku sebenarnya sudah panas. Aku harus...

Tiba-tiba ketika aku hampir terjatuh, Tsukiyomi-san langsung menahan ku dan berkata, "Hinamori-san! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

Ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku sadar kalau ternyata aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya.

Karena itu aku hanya berkata, "Terimakasih, Tsukiyomi-san!" sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku takut kejadian yang masa laluku akan terulang lagi...

* * *

Aku tahu aku gak boleh berdekatan dengannya, tetapi, kenapa Tsukiyomi-san mendekatiku terus sepanjang hari ini?!

"Hinamori-san, hari ini mau pulang bareng?"

"Nggak!" jawabku dengan tegas.

Ketika kulihat wajahnya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

**KRING!**

Suara bel berbunyi. Aku sangat menantikan hal itu. Karena dengan itu aku bisa bebas dari kehidupan di sekolah yang membosankan ini. Aku bisa kembali mengarang novel ku.

Hari ini aku tidur seperti biasa, entah kenapa, hari itu aku memimpikan dia lagi, seseorang yang aku tahu tidak mungkin aku temui lagi. Bila pun mungkin, dia tidak akan mengenali ku lagi. Karena dia orang dari masa kecil ku.

Hari ini aku bangun agak terlambat. Aku gak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan orang lain yang spesial bagiku. Aku berlari kecil ke sekolah. Rambutku yang berwarna sweet-pink ini kubiarkan terurai tanpa aku rias. Aku berharap ada sesuatu yang baru bagiku.

"Baik anak-anak, duduk semuanya," kata Bu Sanjou, wali kelas kami.

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru lagi, silahkan masuk."

Aku yang menjaga kesan _cool_ku ini tidak melihatnya dan hanya melihat keluar jendela.

"Hai! Namaku Tadase Hitori. Aku..." ucapnya.

**DEGH!**

Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berkata, "Tadase-kun?"

Sekejap aku tersadar bahwa aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun, semuanya terkejut melihatku. Aku langsung berlari keluar.

Saat aku sedang duduk beristirahat di bawah pepohonan, tiba-tiba seseorang menempelkan jus nya di pipiku.

Aku terkejut dan berkata, "Siapa?!"

"Ini aku, Tadase-kun," jawabnya.

"Eh? Tadase-kun? Kamu beneran Tadase?" aku mengatakan itu sambil hampir menangis.

"Iya, ini aku Amu-chan. Aku telah kembali. Jangan-jangan kamu pikir aku telah melupakan mu ya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis dan berkata, "Aku kesepian Tadase-kun!"

Tadase-kun pun tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi," ucapnya.

Kemudian ia mencium dahiku dan tidur di pangkuanku. Kami pun tertidur berdua dibawah rindangnya pepohonan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku pergi berlari ke sekolah. Aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya, dengan Tadase-kun! XD Ketika aku sampai di kelas, ternyata hanya ada Tsukiyomi-kun. Dia menyapaku seperti biasanya, sedangkan aku tidak bekata apa-apa tetapi hanya duduk di tempatku. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata ekspresi wajah Tsukiyomi-kun sangat kesepian...

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sekolah itu menyenangkan.

"Amu-chan! Mau makan bareng gak?" teriak Tadase-kun dari pintu kelas.

"Iya! Tentu saja!" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Ternyata kamu bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu?" kata salah satu anak kelasku yang bernama Nagihiko Fujisaki, yang tak lain ketua kelasku.

Aku kaget dan hanya terdiam. Lalu semua anak mulai menanyaiku.

Tadase-kun yang tahu tentang masalahku tiba-tiba merangkul diriku dari belakang dan berkata, "Maaf ya! Dia ini milikku, jadi jangan sembarangan berbicara atau menyentuhnya!" ia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum iseng, kemudian ia menggemgam tanganku dan kami pun lari bersama ke atap sekolah dan makan bersama.

Dan tanpa kusadari, Tsukiyomi-kun sepertinya cemburu...

Hari ini aku ada kegiatan osis, maklum saja, aku langsung terpilih jadi wakil ketua osis menggantikan wakil ketua osis sebelumnya yang kebetulan dipecat karena tidak becus kerja (karena terlalu terpesona dengan ketua osis). Dan tentu saja ketua osisnya Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Aku menyuruh Tadase-kun untuk pulang duluan. Lalu ketika rapat selesai, aku dan Tsukiyomi-kun kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas kami. Tetapi tiba-tiba Tsukiyomi-kun menarik tanganku lalu kemudian tiba-tiba mencium bibir ku.

Aku yang masih terkejut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kemudian Tsukiyomi-kun berkata, "Manis. Bibirmu terasa manis. Aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu lagi," sambil menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Tiba-tiba, Tadase-kun yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu melihat semua itu dan tanpa sengaja mendorong pintu kelas. Aku yang melihat Tadase-kun, langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu aku pun menangis.

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

Tadase yang masih berada di dalam kelas, tampak marah terhadap Tsukiyomi.

Ia pun berkata, "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan terhadap Amu-chan, hah?!"

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Bahkan kau bukan pacarnya," balas Tsukiyomi dengan senyum licik.

Lalu Tadase berkata, "Kuperingatkan saja ya, jangan berani-berani mendekati Amu-chan jika kau hanya bermaksud untuk main-main!"

Tadase pun berlari keluar meninggalkan Tsukiyomi dan mencari Amu.

* * *

-Amu POV-

* * *

Seperti biasa, Tadase-kun pasti akan selalu menemukanku ketika aku bersembunyi. Kali ini ia menemukanku lagi. Ketika aku sedang menangis sendirian di ruang musik.

Ia berkata, "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan lembut.

Aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Tadase-kun, aku... Aku mau kamu cium aku! Kumohon..."

Saat itu Tadase-kun sangat terkejut, lalu berkata,"Kamu serius?"

"Iya."

Tadase-kun pun kemudian tersenyum dan memegang wajahku.

"Tutuplah matamu Amu-chan," kata Tadase-kun.

"Eh? I.. iya..." jawabku dengan agak gugup.

Wajah Tadase-kun pun perlahan mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Wajahku pun semakin memanas. Dadaku berdegup tidak karuan. Kemudian, aku merasakan kelembutan bibirnya di bibirku. Ia menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Ciuman ini... Rasanya sangat manis...

Setelah kami berciuman, kami pun melepaskan ciuman kami. Ciuman tadi itu bukan lah ciuman yang lama, tapi penuh kelembutan didalamnya. Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Aku melihat wajah Tadase-kun yang hanya beberapa senti di depanku. Untuk pertama kalinya... Aku melihat Tadase-kun sebagai seorang cowok, bukan seorang teman sejak kecil.

"Apakah kamu membencinya?" tanya Tadase-kun.

"Tidak," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kamipun kemudian pulang bersama.

Hari ini Tadase-kun menginap di rumahku. Akupun memasak berbagai makanan untuk Tadase-kun.

Tadase-kun pun berkata, "Amu-chan, bener nih kamu mau aku makan sebanyak ini?"

"Iya," jawabku.

Selesai ia makan, ia langsung tertidur di sofa. Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur."

Aku berkata seperti itu lalu mencium dahinya, kemudian kembali ke kamarku. Tak kusangka Tadase-kun pada saat itu masih bangun dan mukanya merona.

* * *

Pagi hari sudah datang. Aku pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurku, lalu jalan menuju ruang makan. Aku mencium bau masakan. Ternyata Tadase-kun telah menyiapkan makanan bagiku.

"Sudah bangun? Ini sudah kusiapkan makanan," ucap Tadase-kun.

"Terimakasih Tadase-kun," balasku.

"Hari ini mau pergi jam berapa? Aku sudah minta izin ke sekolah agar kita dapat libur hari ini," tanya Tadase-kun kepadaku.

"Iya, hari ini sudah berapa tahun berlalu ya? Sejak kematian ayah ibuku... Walaupun hari ini telah kulalui selama 13 tahun, aku tetap saja ingin menangis..."

Pada saat air mataku mulai berjatuhan, Tadase-kun pun memelukku dengan hangat, dan menghiburku seperti biasa.

Selesai pergi ke makam orangtuaku, aku pergi makan siang bersama Tadase-kun, lalu kita jalan-jalan berdua. Tetapi, disaat kami sedang main di game center, ada Tsukiyomi-kun yang sedang main bersama para cewe-cewe fans nya. Saat mereka melihat Tadase-kun, cewe-cewe itu tiba-tiba mendorongku kemudian memonopoli mereka berdua. 'Wajar saja mereka itu dua cowo yang paling populer,' kataku dalam hati.

Saat aku berniat untuk pulang, tiba-tiba saja kedua orang itu menggemgam kedua tanganku, mereka pun berkata, "Ayo kita bertiga kabur!"

Kita bertiga pun berlari-larian dan berhenti di suatu taman. Kami membeli es krim, dan kemudian memakannya bersama.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri kami lalu berkata, "Yo! Ikuto, aura artismu itu terlalu bersinar tahu!"

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Utau Hoshina dan pacarnya, Kukai Souma. Utau adalah adik sepupu Tsukiyomi-kun sekaligus artis. Sedangkan Kukai, ia adalah seorang pemain sepak bola yang terkenal.

"Artis? Memangnya siapa yang artis? Tsukiyomi-kun?" tanya ku dengan polos.

**"EH?! KAMU GAK TAHU IKUTO ITU ARTIS?!"** teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Artis? Ikuto? EH?!"

"Hinamori, Ikuto itu artis yang sangat terkenal tahu. Dia itu sering banget konser di luar negeri," jawab Utau-san sambil menghela napasnya.

Mereka berdua pun berpamit pergi, lalu kami menghabiskan hari itu bertiga.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Tadase-kun berkata kepada Tsukiyomi-kun, "Mungkin untuk saat ini aku memperbolehkan mu untuk mendekati Amu-chan, tapi bila kamu sampai membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Tadase-kun mengatakan itu sambil agak malu.

Tsukiyomi-kun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Lalu Tadase-kun menginap lagi di rumahku.

Karena kami main terlalu banyak game semalam, aku dan Tadase-kun telat bangun, kami pun berlomba siapa yang duluan sampai di sekolah, dan hasilnya... Aku pun menang! XD Hahaha! Untungnya kami berdua tidak telat.

"Tadase-kun, aku pikir ini sudah saatnya aku menjauhi Tsukiyomi-kun. Kalau dia lebih dekat lagi denganku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ucapku sambil tiduran di atap sekolah.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti? Kamu sendiri atau mau aku temenin?" tanya Tadase-kun.

"Tidak, aku sendiri saja," jawabku.

Ini adalah kegiatan yang selalu kulakukan kepada mereka yang mendekatiku. Pulang sekolah nanti, semuanya akan berakhir...

Aku pun menulis sebuah surat untuk Tsukiyomi-kun, isinya seperti ini,

_**"Untuk Tsukiyomi-kun, bisakah kamu menemuiku pulang sekolah hari ini di atap sekolah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."**_

Setelah Tsukiyomi-kun membacanya, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat gembira hari itu.

* * *

**KRING!**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, beralih tempat ke atap sekolah...

"Kenapa? Kamu mau nembak aku ya?" ucap Tsukiyomi-kun dengan percaya diri.

Aku hanya terdiam lalu menjawab, "Hahaha! Nembak? Yang benar saja! Gak mungkin kan aku nembak kamu! Justru aku pengen bilang, jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, aku muak dengan mu! Kalau kamu mendekati ku lagi, kamu akan mati!"

Aku berhasil mengatakannya dengan senyuman dingin yang menusuk seperti biasa.

Saat aku mau pergi, tiba-tiba Tsukiyomi-kun menarik tanganku, dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa aku harus menjauhimu? Mengapa aku akan mati?"

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung mengibaskan tangannya dengan keras dan berkata, "Jangan membuatku untuk mengatakannya lagi! Jangan pernah menyentuh atau berbicara kepadaku lagi!" lalu aku menamparnya dan pergi.

Tadase-kun yang menunggu aku keluar pun berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tetapi sepertinya dia masih akan mendekatiku," jawabku.

"Oh, baiklah, aku yang akan menanganinya. Ok? Kamu bisa pulang duluan ke rumah," ucap Tadase-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tolong ya Tadase-kun, aku tidak mau lagi kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi."

"Ok! Serahkan saja semuanya kepadaku!"

Lalu aku pulang dan Tadase-kun naik ke atap sekolah.

* * *

-Tadase POV-

* * *

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? Jangan mendekati Amu-chan. Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya kau dengan dia. Hahaha!" aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman sadis.

Tsukiyomi-kun yang merasa kesal dan marah membalas perkataanku, "Memangnya kau siapanya hah?! Pacarnya?! Memang sejauh mana hubungan kalian sampai-sampai kamu berkata seperti itu?!"

"Sejauh mana kau tanya? Menurutmu, kalau kami tinggal serumah itu sejauh mana?" balasku dengan nada menantang dan sedikit licik.

Tsukiyomi-kun pun menjawab, "Tinggal serumah?!"

Tsukiyomi-kun yang sudah sangat kesal dan marah tanpa pikir panjang menonjokku.

Aku pun mengelak lalu berkata, "_Bye_! _See you_!" sambil tersenyum mengejek dan kemudian keluar dari atap sekolah.

Aku pun meninggalkan Tsukiyomi-kun yang masih sangat marah dan kesal.

* * *

-Ikuto POV-

* * *

'Apa yang dimaksudkannya? Dia baru saja menolakku? Apa? Ini tidak mungkin kan?' ucapku dalam hati. Aku begitu kesal sampai-sampai aku melupakan semua janjiku dengan cewe-cewe hari ini. 'Lihat saja, pasti cewe yang berani menolakku itu, akan kubuat jatuh cinta padaku!'

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Ikuto!"

"Ya?" jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Hari ini mau pulang bareng?" ucapnya seraya mendekatiku.

"Boleh-boleh saja," balasku sambil menatap cewe yang bermanik red-blood dan bersurai black-pearl ini.

"Hati-hati lho, mungkin saja aku akan menghisap darahmu..." sambil memegang wajahku.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum.

"Ikuto, kayaknya hari ini kamu capek baget yak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang."

"Oh, ok!"

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajakku sambil memegang tangannya.

Kami pun pulang bersama. Cewe yang sedang bersamaku sekarang adalah _vampire._ Ini... Adalah rahasia ku dengannya... Namanya Nadeshiko Fujisaki, kembaran Nagihiko Fujisaki. Tetapi, yang mempunyai kekuatan _vampire_ ini cuma Nadeshiko.

* * *

-Amu POV-

* * *

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Tadase-kun bertanya kepaku, "Amu-chan, kamu gakpapa?"

"Aku gakpapa kok. Ini hal yang sudah biasa kita lakukan kan?" balas ku.

Kemudian Tadase-kun hanya tersenyum dan ternyata kita sudah sampai di rumahku. Tadase-kun pun menyuruhku masuk kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Keesokan paginya, disaat aku sampai di sekolah, Tsukiyomi-kun langsung menarik tanganku lalu membawaku ke ruang musik. Untunglah tidak ada yang melihatnya. Saat kami sampai, ia tetap memegang tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku pun spontan berkata, "Lepas!"

Tapi ia tetap tidak mau melepaskannya, kemudian aku ingin menamparnya dengan tangan kiriku tetapi ditahan oleh tangan kanannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku sangat panas hanya karena hal itu, aku memalingkan mukaku darinya, aku takut ia akan menyadari mukaku yang sudah sangat merah itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mencium leherku dan berkata, "Hei, kamu benar-benar menolakku?"

Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tetapi kedua tanganku ditahan menyilang di atas kepalaku olehnya. Pada saat itu aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang hanya main-main, akupun membalasnya, "Iya. Sudahlah, lepaskanlah aku. Aku tidak akan tergoda oleh mu."

"Wah wah wah, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu kamu sangat manis lho," ia tersenyum iseng kepadaku, lalu mencium mataku.

Aku hanya terdiam karena tidak bisa melawannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang masuk, kami berdua yang agak kaget terdiam sejenak, ternyata orang itu adalah Tadase-kun.

Tadase-kun pun langsung menghempaskan tangan Tsukiyomi-kun yang menahan tanganku lalu memelukku, lalu berbisik di telingaku, "Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa."

Ketika aku mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu, aku sangat menyukainya. Dibandingkan ketika aku mendengar suara Tsukiyomi-kun yang seperti itu, walaupun aku berdebar-debar karenanya, aku tetap lebih suka suara Tadase-kun. Suaranya begitu menenangkan aku. Aku... Suka Tadase-kun... Sekilas aku teringat akan kematian orang-orang yang kusayangi. Gak! Gak boleh! Aku gak boleh suka sama Tadase-kun! Aku pun langsung melepaskan diriku dari Tadase-kun dan berlari keluar menuju atap sekolah.

* * *

-Ikuto POV-

* * *

Aku melihat wajah Tadase-kun sangat kaget.

Aku pun berkata, "Sepertinya kau juga ditolak olehnya ya?"

"Tidak, tadi itu... Dia sangat manis. Gawat, melihat wajahnya yang memerah ketika aku memeluknya tadi, aku bisa jadi beneran suka nih," balasnya.

Aku melihat wajah Tadase-kun yang benar-benar merah.

Aku pun menghela napasku dan berkata, "Cepat cari dia, nyatakan perasaanmu, kalau kau yang bilang, pasti ia terima. Kalau tidak, dia kurebut lho," sambil tersenyum (secara paksa).

Tadase-kun pun membalas perkataanku, "Terimakasih Tsukiyomi-kun, aku akan mencarinya dulu."

Ia pun langsung pergi selesai mengatakan hal itu. 'Apa yang kulakukan saat ini sudah benar?' ucapku dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu kelas mengagetkanku.

Aku pun berkata, "Silahkan masuk! Kamu dengar ya omongan kami tadi. Aku sungguh memalukkan ya?"

Aku pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk. Ternyata orang itu adalah Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Cewe itu... Aku merasakan sesuatu darinya," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... Ini baru firasatku saja ya. Sepertinya, ia juga seorang vampire."

"Apa? Dia juga seorang _vampire_?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini, **dia** belum terbangun. Tapi sepertinya, sebentar lagi **dia** akan segera terbangun. Ini firasatku, kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku ini tipe _vampire_ yang bisa meramalkan masa depan."

"Apa saja yang kau lihat di masa depannya?"

"Kuharap ini tidak terjadi, tapi sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar berdekatan dengan bangkitnya **dia**. Untuk sementara, kau tidak perlu memberitahu apapun kepadanya."

"Ok."

* * *

-Amu POV-

* * *

Tadase-kun mencariku di seluruh gedung sekolah dan menemukanku di atap sekolah.

Tadase-kun langsung memelukku dari belakang dan berkata di dekat telingaku, "Jangan lari..."

Aku yang terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sekujur badanku panas karena Tadase-kun. Badannya berkeringat. Sepertinya ia berlari untuk menemukanku. Padahal selama ini aku tidak bernah bereaksi apapun terhadap Tadase-kun. Tiba-tiba Tadase-kun menggigit telingaku.

Lalu ia berkata, "Hei, kau menyukaiku kan... Kalau kau lari sekarang, aku akan benar-benar menyerah terhadapmu."

Aku yang mendengar hal itu memalingkan wajahku untuk melihat Tadase-kun. Ternyata wajah Tadase-kun sangat serius.

"Ma-af Tadase-kun... A-aku ternyata me-menyukaimu... Bolehkah aku... me-menjadi...pacarmu?" ucapku.

"Eh?! Serius?!"

"Iya," aku mengatakannya dengan muka yang sangat merah.

Tadase-kun langsung memelukku dengan erat. Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mencium orang lain (dengan muka yang sangat merah tentunya).

-"Tetapi seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kebahagiaan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama..."-

To Be Continued...


	2. Tragedi yang Sama

Minna! Saya update nih ceritanya! Baca ya! RnR!

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita kecepetan, typo, dll.

DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA selalu milik PEACH-PIT (saya lupa taro ini di chap 1 -_-")

Itu aja! Silahkan dibaca!

* * *

-Amu POV-

* * *

Hari ini sudah tepat 2 bulan kami pacaran, semua hal berjalan lancar. Walaupun Ikuto_-kun_ suka iseng mengganggu kami. Tapi kami bertiga pun menjadi sahabat. Tapi ternyata datang juga suatu hari dimana semua yang kutakutkan terjadi lagi...

"Oy! Amu_-chan_!" seru Ikuto_-kun_.

"Ishh.. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecil ku. Kenapa?" jawabku.

"Hahaha, sekali-sekali gak papa 'kan. Sebenarnya maksudmu apa sih saat kamu bilang bila mendekati mu maka akan mati? Hingga saat ini aku masih penasaran lho. Kau tahukan... Aku masih suka padamu..." tanyanya.

"Hal itu, lebih baik aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Dan aku juga tidak mau mengingatnya sama sekali, kenangan-kenangan yang seperti pecahan kaca di pikiran ku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya," jawabku.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menanyainya lagi," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun tersenyum kembali. Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, hari itu dimana semua akan terulang semakin dekat...

Hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Tadase_-kun_. Kami janjian akan ke taman bermain. Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku hanya memperhatikan kedua lengan jam berharap bel segera berbunyi.

**KRING!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku pun segera menuju ke taman bermain bersama Tadase_-kun_. Tapi, sesampainya kami di taman bermain, tiba-tiba Ikuto_-kun_ datang.

"Yo! Sedang apa kalian berdua disini tanpa ngajak-ngajak aku, hah?" dengan muka bete.

Tak lama kemudian, ternyata Tadase_-kun_ dan Ikuto_-kun_ tengah bertengkar.

Aku yang melihat mereka berdua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata, "Sudah-sudah, kita main bertiga saja yuk!" kataku sambil merangkul tangan mereka berdua.

Ternyata tanpa kusadari wajah mereka berdua memerah.

Kami pun bermain dengan sangat gembira. Karena aku tahu bahwa Tadase_-kun_ takut akan wahana-wahana _extreme_, aku iseng memaksanya untuk naik _roller-coaster_ bertiga. Aku duduk di posisi paling depan sendiri. Sedangkan Tadase_-kun_ dan Ikuto_-kun_ duduk di belakangku berdua.

Kamipun bermain hingga hari sudah sore. Lalu kami pulang dan makan di sebuah restoran. Selesai makan, kami pun jalan-jalan ke _Shibuya_. Kami berbelanja banyak baju disana. Dan tentu saja, yang memilihkan semua bajuku adalah mereka. Karena merasa tidak enak, aku membeli 3 gantungaan _handphone_ berwarna _light-blue_ berbentuk bintang, untuk dipakai bertiga. Wajah mereka terlihat senang sekali. Aku pun menjadi senang karenanya.

Saat ini, _Shibuya_ agak ramai karena sudah menjelang malam. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kami. Aku jalan sambil memainkan _handphone_ ku.

Lalu Tadase_-kun_ berkata, "Amu, sebaiknya kamu simpan dulu _handphone_ mu, nanti saja mainnya."

"Bentar lagi ya!" balasku.

"Ok."

Tiba-tiba Ikuto_-kun_ berkata, "Ish... Atmosfernya kenapa jadi _lovey dovey _gini sih?"

Aku dan Tadase_-kun_ pun tertawa lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang, dan _handphone_ ku terlempar ke jalan raya. Tadase_-kun_ pun berjalan untuk mengambilkannya untukku. Saat Tadase_-kun_ ingin mengambil _handphone_ ku yang terjatuh, aku melihat ada truk yang melaju ke arah Tadase_-kun_. Sekejap semua pecahan-pecahan kaca yang ada di pikiranku tersatukan kembali. Semua ingatan yang tidak ingin kuingat tiba-tiba terlihat di depanku.

Aku pun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata ku lalu berteriak, "TIDAK!"

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Tadase_-kun_ dan mendorongnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan nyawaku. Aku hanya ingin... Menyelamatkan nyawanya...

"Semoga dengan ini, dosaku bisa ditebus," pikirku.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian...

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, kemudian berusaha untuk duduk. Kulihat di sebelah kanan dan kiri ku ada dua orang cowok yang tidak ku kenal sedang tidur. Perlahan aku mengelus rambut yang bersurai _dark-blue_ itu. Tiba-tiba, cowok yang berada di sebelah kanan ku itu terbangun.

Ia langsung memegang tangan ku dan berkata, "Amu! Kamu sudah sadar?!"

Aku yang terkaget hanya diam dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba cowok yang tertidur di sebelah kiriku pun terbangun. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Kamu sudah sadar ya? Syukurlah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Kalian siapa? Aku tidak kenal kalian. Aku ada dimana? Aku sedang apa? Aku kenapa? Aku.. Aku... Aku hanya ingat, namaku Amu. Iya kan? Namaku Amu kan? Aku... Aku tidak ingat diriku siapa. Aku..." aku berhenti, kulihat ekspresi mereka yang sangat terlihat kaget.

Aku tahu dari sorot mata mereka. Bahwa aku ini sangat penting bagi mereka, aku... bagaikan sebuah permata bagi mereka.

Setelah dua hari berlalu, aku mulai bisa beradaptasi terhadap keadaan. Mereka berdua bilang bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Dan karena orangtuaku sudah meninggal dunia, mereka berdua yang merawatku. Dokter berkata bahwa aku hilang ingatan. Katanya aku baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit satu minggu lagi.

"Hei, Amu_-chan_!" sapa Tsukiyomi_-kun_ secara tiba-tiba.

Lalu ia menempelkan jusnya ke pipi ku, lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, dadaku langsung berdebar-debar. Walaupun senyum Hitori_-kun_ terasa hangat, tapi senyum Tsukiyomi_-kun_ lebih terasa di dadaku.

"Tsukiyomi_-kun_, kita bersahabat sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kita kelas 1 SMA, waktu itu kamu murid baru di pertengahan semester 1, lalu seminggu kemudian, Tadase_-kun_ muncul sebagai murid baru juga. Katanya sih kamu dan Tadase_-kun_ sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi kemudian dia pindah saat kelas 6 SD. Oh ya, kau bisa manggil aku Ikuto kok, Ok?" jawab Tsukiyomi_-kun_, ah bukan, Ikuto_-kun_.

Aku pun hanya menggangguk.

Tiba-tiba Tadase_-kun_ merangkul kita berduaan dari belakang dan berkata, "Cie berduaan aja nih?"

Lalu tanpa sadar muka ku sebenarnya sangat merah, lalu berkata, "Aku... Sepertinya... Mulai jatuh cinta kepada kalian berdua..."

"EH?!" teriak Ikuto_-kun_ dan Tadase_-kun_ dengan muka yang sangat kaget.

"Dan aku merasa, hari-hari yang akan kami lalui akan menyenangkan..."

-1 minggu kemudian...

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah. Aku bersekolah di Seiyo Gakuen. Aku berada di kelas 2-3. Aku sekelas dengan Ikuto_-kun_ dan Tadase_-kun_. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Hehehe... Aku akan mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah ini.

"Amu_-chan_!" teriak Ikuto_-kun_ dan Tadase_-kun_.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka. Kami pun pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Hai! Hari ini aku kembali lagi bersekolah disini. Emm... Aku kehilangan ingatanku, jadi, maaf ya bila aku salah menyebutkan nama kalian. Hehehe!"

Selesai aku mengucapkan hal itu, semua anak tampak terkejut lalu bertepuk tangan untukku. Aku pun tersenyum kepada mereka. Lalu aku didudukkan di sebelah ketua kelas. Namanya Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Aku pun berbisik kepadanya, "Mohon bantuannya ya, Fujisaki_-kun_!"

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, tampak ekspresi kaget dari wajah Fujisaki_-kun_.

"Sip! Tapi, kamu jangan manggil aku Fujisaki ya. Soalnya nanti aku ketuker sama Nadeshiko. Kamu panggil aku Nagihiko saja," balasnya.

Kamipun kembali berkonsentrasi ke papan tulis.

"YEY!" teriak anak-anak ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku pun hanya tertawa melihat mereka yang kompak seperti itu lalu berkata, "Hahaha... Kalian ini kompak sekali ya!"

Kulihat ekspresi mereka ketika selesai mengucapkan itu... Mereka sangat terkejut lalu hanya tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu.

Lalu tiba-tiba Tadase_-kun_ berbisik di telingaku, "Amu_-chan_, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu ramah terhadap mereka. Kamu hanya perlu bersikap dingin terhadapnya."

Aku pun langsung membalas perkataan Tadase_-kun_, "Apa maksudmu? Aku kan hanya ingin mempunyai banyak teman! Tau ah! Aku gak mau dengar perkataan mu!"

Aku berlari keluar meninggalkan Tadase_-kun_ dengan wajah agak kesal.

* * *

-Ikuto POV-

* * *

"Auw!" seruku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf, Ikuto_-kun_," ucap seorang cewek bersurai _sweet-pink_ yang tak lain adalah Amu_-chan_.

Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi entah kenapa, kakiku seperti tertahan. Aku pun mengurungkan niat ku itu. Saat kulihat ke dalam kelas, ternyata ada Tadase_-kun_ yang berdiri terdiam.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan berkata, "Amu kenapa? Tadi kulihat ia berlari dari kelas ini."

"Aku... Aku tadi melarangnya untuk bersikap baik kepada orang-orang," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya... Ada apa sih dengan Amu_-chan_? Kenapa dia dulu begitu dingin terhadap semua orang seakan-akan melarang mereka untuk berhubungan dengan nya? Dan kenapa kamu melarang Amu_-chan_ yang sekarang untuk bersikap ramah dan berteman dengan semua orang? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya... Memang sudah saatnya ya aku memberitahu kamu. Tentang masa lalu Amu_-chan_. Emmm... Sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini. Bagaimana pulang sekolah nanti di atap? Hari ini kan Amu_-chan_ ikut kegiatan ekskur. Jadi kita ada waktu untuk bicara sebentar. Bagaimana?" balas Tadase_-kun_.

"Ok. Aku tunggu nanti di atap sekolah," jawabku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah...

"Ikuto_-kun_... Dengarkan baik-baik ya, apa yang akan kukatakan. Karena ini adalah hal yang sangat penting," ucap Tadase_-kun_ kepadaku.

"Ok. Aku akan mendengarkannya kok," jawabku sambil ditiup oleh angin semilir.

"Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat panjang. Semuanya bermula ketika Amu_-chan_ masih berumur 4 tahun. Orangtua Amu_-chan_ meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya karena kecelakaan. Amu_-chan_ hari itu menangis keras-keras. Aku tahu karena saat itu aku adalah tetangganya. Sehingga ia tinggal di rumahku untuk beberapa saat. Setelah dua tahun tinggal bersama, datang orangtua yang ingin mengadopsi Amu_-chan_. Amu_-chan_ pun ikut bersama mereka. Satu tahun kemudian, di hari ulangtahun Amu_-chan_ yang ketujuh, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal di hadapannya, di hari ulangtahunnya lagi. Amu_-chan_ bilang, bau darah mereka sangat menyengat. Mereka meninggal karena diserang oleh perampok. Amu_-chan_ berhasil selamat karena perampok itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Amu_-chan_ yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Kemudian Amu_-chan_ pun kembali tinggal bersama kami. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahunnya. Ia sangat takut akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap kami. Ia pikir ia cuma akan merasakan hal itu dua kali, tetapi, ternyata ia mengalaminya lagi. Untuk ketiga kalinya. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke duabelas, seperti biasa, ia tidak merayakannya. Tetapi ternyata sahabatnya ingin mengejutkannya. Ia pun pergi ke rumahku untuk mengejutkan Amu_-chan_. Tetapi... Di saat ia sedang berjalan ke rumahku, ada sebuah mobil yang pengendaranya sedang mabuk, dan menabrak cewe itu. Amu_-chan_ yang mendengar sebab kenapa sahabatnya meninggal dan mengapa ia berjalan sendirian malam-malam itu kemudian mulai menutup diri dari semuanya. Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya ia percaya. Sehingga aku tidak dijauhi olehnya. Dan ternyata, ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke Osaka. Aku pun harus ikut pindah dengan ayahku. Awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi ternyata aku harus ikut juga. Walaupun Amu_-chan_ telah melepas aku pergi waktu itu, aku tahu hatinya ingin menangis. Tapi tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang. Jadi... Aku harap kamu bisa mengerti mengapa aku tidak mau ia mengingat kembali semua ingatannya," ceritanya panjang lebar.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Aku pun berkata untuk memecahkan keheningan, "Tadase_-kun_, jadi kamu tidak akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kamu ini pacarnya. Dia bisa saja kurebut lho," dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

"Iya. Tapi jangan harap kamu bisa memiliki Amu_-chan_, karena aku akan berusaha untuk memilikinya lagi," jawab Tadase_-kun_.

"Aku terima tantanganmu!" balasku sambil tersenyum menantang.

Kami pun segera kembali untuk menemui Amu_-chan_ yang mungkin sudah selesai ekskur.

"Amu_-chan_! Tadase_-kun_! Ayo, cepat! Kita berlomba siapa duluan yang sampai ke rumahku!" teriakku dengan keras seperti petir cetar membahana (?) (Amu : Nih author aneh2 aj deh).

Kami bertiga pun berlomba siapa yang paling cepat sampai di rumah ku. Dan ternyata, pemenangnya adalah Tadase_-kun_. Aku sama sekali gak nyangka bahwa Tadase_-kun_ yang bakal menang.

"Oy, Tadase_-kun_. Sejak kapan kamu bisa lari secepat itu, hah?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

"Hahaha, dari dulu aku ini cepat tahu larinya. Hanya saja, kalau aku yang menang, aku takut kamu bakal nangis bombay, Ikuto_-kun_," balasnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh, gitu. Jadi, ceritanya lo nantang gw gitu?" balasku dengan nada sadis. (Tadase : gak baik lho author pake bahasa kasar).

"Iya, napa? Lu pengen lawan gw? Ayo!" balas Tadase_-kun_ dengan nada kasar.

"Ah, sudahlah," ucapku ingin menyudahi pertengkaran itu.

Aku pun menoleh melihat Amu_-chan_ yang sedang berdiri sendirian dengan rambutnya yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Matanya memantulkan cahaya yang senada dengan warna langit sore. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, perkataan Nadeshiko kepadaku kemarin menjadi 'agak' sulit dipercaya. Tiba-tiba aku melihat dia seperti ingin terjatuh, aku pun reflek meraih tangannya, dan entah kenapa, mungkin karena Tadase_-kun_ juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku terhadap Amu_-chan_, ia juga reflek menggemgam tangan Amu_-chan_.

"Oy kau Tadase_-kun_, cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari Amu_-chan_," ucapku.

"Gak ah, kenapa gak kamu aja Ikuto_-kun_?" godanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Karena kesal, aku pun mencium pipi kiri Amu_-chan_. Tadase_-kun_ pun tidak mau mengalah, ia mencium pipi kanan Amu_-chan_.

"Kau... Berani-beraninya..." ucapku yang sudah naik darah.

Aku pun mengeluarkan jurus _death-glare_ ku kepada Tadase_-kun_. Ia pun langsung diam dan kami berdua melepaskan tangan kami.

"Ikuto_-kun_, masa kita tidak masuk-masuk nih?" ucap Amu_-chan_ yang ternyata sudah mulai lelah menunggu.

"Ok!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Perlahan aku membuka pintu rumahku. Sudah tercium bau masakan dari luar. Aku kemudian menaruh sepatuku yang berwarna hitam itu di rak sepatu.

"_Tadaima_!"

"Hai, Ikuto_-kun_. Hari ini Amu_-chan_ dan Tadase_-kun_ mau nginep ya?" tanya seseorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang _black-pearl_ miliknya, dan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh boneka _teddy bear_ besar, seraya menuruni tangga rumahku.

"Iya, tolong siapkan makanan ya," pintaku kepadanya.

"Baiklah!"

Saat aku ingin mengambil minum di dapur, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan baju ku.

"Ikuto_-kun_, dia siapa?" tanya Amu_-chan_.

"Dia adalah Nadeshiko Fujisaki," jawabku.

"Maksudmu kembarannya Nagihiko?"

"Iya."

"Eh? Kalian tinggal serumah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku dan Nadeshiko adalah sepupu. Minggu ini orangtua Nadeshiko sedang bekerja di luar negeri, jadi, untuk sementara dia dan Nagihiko tinggal di rumahku."

"Hai, salam kenal Amu_-chan_, Tadase_-kun_," ucap Nadeshiko_-chan_ menyela pembicaraan kami dan kemudian menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Hai," jawab Amu_-chan_ dan Tadase_-kun _barengan.

"Amu_-chan_ mau mandi dulu? Pakai bajuku saja, ukurannya pasti pas kok," balas Nadeshiko_-chan_ sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? _Arigatou_!" jawab Amu_-chan_ dengan senyum lebar.

Aku yang melihatnya memalingkan wajahku karena wajahku sudah sangat merah.

"Ikuto_-kun_, aku akan mengawasinya selama ia menginap disini. Oh ya, mungkin pada saat ini sudah waktunya untuk memberitahukan Tadase_-kun_," bisik Nadeshiko_-chan_ di telingaku.

"Ok," jawabku.

Aku pun berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Tadase_-kun_. Dia pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku katakan Amu_-chan_ itu _vampire_. _Ugh_... Gimana?!

"Ikuto_-kun_!"

"Eh?" ucapku dengan kaget. Aku pun menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggil ku itu Tadase_-kun_.

Aku pun bertanya kepadanya, "Ada apa? Kau mengagetkan sekali sih..."

Dia terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang belum aku beritahu kepadamu soal masa lalu Amu_-chan_..."

"Apa?" jawabku dengan tidak sabaran.

Untuk beberapa detik ia terlihat sedikit gemetar, lalu ia terlihat seperti telah membulatkan tekadnya.

Lalu ia berkata, "Sebenarnya... Amu_-chan_ itu adalah..."

To Be Continued...


	3. Cahaya Rembulan yang Dingin

Ikuto POV

* * *

"Sebenarnya... Amu-_chan_ itu adalah_ vampire_."

Aku terkejut mendengar hal itu dari mulut Tadase-_kun_. Jantungku serasa sekejap berhenti. Napasku tertahan. Keringat dingin ku mulai keluar. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Amu-_chan_ itu _vampire_? Berarti Amu-_chan_ itu beneran _vampire_ donk? Jangan-jangan... Selama ini Amu_-chan_ minum darah Tadase_-kun_? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Nadeshiko-_chan_ sendiri yang bilang bahwa _vampire_ dalam diri Amu-_chan_ belum terbangkit. Lalu? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Sekejap aku melirik ke arah Tadase-_kun_. Pandangan matanya tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

Aku pun menelan ludahku lalu bekata, "Tadase-_kun_, sejak kapan kamu mengetahui hal ini?"

Entah sejak kapan pembicaraan ini menjadi seserius ini.

Perlahan Tadase-_kun_ membuka mulutnya lalu berkata, "Aku... Aku tahu hal ini di hari ketika orang tua yang mengadopsi Amu-_chan_ meninggal."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Pada hari itu, orang tua Amu-_chan_ memang dibunuh dan langsung mati seketika. Aku yang pertama kali menemukan Amu-_chan_ menangisi kematian orang tuanya itu, memang sempat kaget melihat hal itu. Tapi, itu bukan hal yang sangat mengagetkan dibandingkan apa yang aku lihat setelahnya..."

Dia menahan perkataanya sebentar, lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"Amu-_chan_... Meminum darah orang tuanya sendiri..."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu ia terdiam, tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Aku hanya terpaku melihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Tangannya yang agak gemetar dan wajahnya yang ia tundukkan terlihat menyedihkan.

Untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut, aku pun berkata, "Tadase-_kun_, bisakah kau menceritakannya lebih detail padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu Amu-_chan_."

"Emmm... Baiklah," jawabnya dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Apakah ada yang berubah dari diri Amu_-chan_ waktu itu? Seperti mata... Atau rambut... Atau tinggi tubuh juga bisa."

"Waktu itu ya... Emm... Mata sebelah kirinya berubah warna menjadi _cool-blue_. Warna yang seperti permata itu bercahaya seperti cahaya api di kegelapan. Sedangkan mata kanannya berubah menjadi _red-blood_. Warna itu seperti menusuk hati semua orang yang melihatnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku terpikat dengan matanya yang sangat berbayah sepeti duri pada bunga mawar. Em... Kemudian, dia juga mempunyai taring. Badannya pun beranjak dewasa. Rambutnya yang sangat indah itu menjadi panjang sekali. Tetapi, rambut indah berwarna_ sweet-pink_ itu terkena darah segar dari orang tuanya. Perlahan, bagian yang terkena darah itu berubah menjadi warna hitam berkilauan. Pada saat itu, hampir semua rambutnya yang berwarna _sweet-pink_ hampir berubah menjadi _black-pearl_."

"Lalu? Kira-kira berapa lama dia berwujud seperti itu?"

"Er.. Sekitar 2 menit?"

Aku pun terdiam... Aku memikirkan tentang Nadeshiko_-chan_. Rasanya dia tidak pernah berubah ketika meminum darah...

"Memangnya kamu tahu apa soal _vampire_? Kalau kamu tahu sesuatu, aku mohon kamu akan beritahu aku," pintanya dengan serius.

"Itu..."

Aku berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan perkataanku, "Mungkin kamu tidak percaya, tapi aku kenal dengan seorang_ vampire_," balasku dengan nada yang agak dipelankan.

"Eh?! Kamu kenal dengan seorang_ vampire_!? Siapa dia?!" serunya dengan keras dan tidak sabaran.

"Dia..." sejenak aku menahan mulutku.

"Siapa dia?! Apakah dia adalah orang yang aku kenal?" tanyanya dengan tegas.

Aku melirik ke arahnya lalu berkata, "Dia adalah... Nadeshiko Fujisaki, saudara kembar Nagihiko Fujisaki."

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Tadase_-kun_ sangat terkejut akan kenyataan ini. Ia duduk terpaku seperti patung. Tatapan matanya sedikit kosong.

"Kau terkejut 'kan?" tanyaku kepadanya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Nadeshiko mana? Aku ingin sekarang juga berbicara kepadanya, balasnya dengan tatapan mata yang kuat.

"Kau mau berbicara padanya? Kamu mau minta informasi kepadanya ya? Bukannya aku mau melarang kamu, tapi hati-hati saja ya, Nadeshiko itu tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu secara gratis. Mungkin saja disaat dia sedang lapar, ia akan meminta darahmu," kataku.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting, aku akan menyelamatkan Amu-_chan_!", serunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku dan Tadase-_kun_ serentak kaget. Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka. Seorang gadis mulai berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hai, kalian mencariku 'kan?" sapa gadis bersurai _black-pearl_ yang tak lain adalah Nadeshiko.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian perlukan?" lanjutnya.

"Em... Bisakah kamu beri tahu aku mengenai _vampire_?" tanya Tadase-_kun_ tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memberi tahu kamu mengenai _vampire_? Ah tidak, mengenai Amu-_chan_ 'kan?"

"Iya!"

Aku hanya terdiam mellihat mereka.

Kemudian aku berkata, "Aku keluar dulu ya. Kalian ngobrol aja berdua dulu. Aku mau minum dulu."

"Baiklah," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Aku pun menutup pintu kamarku itu. Pada saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata tutupan pintu ini akan mengubah takdir kami semua.

* * *

Tadase POV

* * *

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui mengenai _vampire_ yang ada di dalam diri Amu-_chan_?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang menatapku dengan tajam melalui matanya yang berwarna _red-blood_.

"Kenapa... Kenapa bisa ada vampire dalam diri _Amu-chan_?!" seru ku dengan tidak sabaran.

Gadis itu pun menghela napasnya, lalu bergerak mendekatiku. Ia mendorongku jatuh ke atas kasur yang terdapat di kamar Ikuto. Perlahan ia meraba dadaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi, berduaan saja dengan dia di ruangan dan posisi seperti ini jelas berbahaya. Kemudian ia mulai menciumi leherku. Aku merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang. Aku berharap supaya Nadeshiko tidak mendengarnya. Rambut Nadeshiko tercium sangat wangi. Rambutnya juga sangat lembut. Gawat, aku gak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku pun berkata, "Su-sudah cukup Nadeshiko... A-aku mau kamu kasih tahu aku yang sebenarnya, tentang Amu_-chan_!"

Nadeshiko tampak agak terkejut mendengarku berkata seperti itu. Ia pun melepaskan aku lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengikat rambutnya yang berkilauan itu dengan sebuah ikat rambut warna merah yang serasi dengan matanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" ucapnya sembari aku terpesona dengan nya.

"Kapan? Kapan 'dia' akan bangkit?" tanyaku dengan serius.

"Kemungkinan besar sih lusa. Karena aku bisa merasakan darahnya yang makin lama makin kuat. Tapi, bisa saja ia bangkit besok, atau malam ini," jawabnya.

"Emmm... Apakah apakah ada cara untuk menghapus vampire dalam diri Amu-_chan_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada. Tapi cara ini mungkin agak berbahaya untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk menghilangkan diri seorang _vampire_ di dalam diri manusia, kita perlu berubah menjadi vampire," jelasnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi?" pintaku.

"Maksudnya, kamu harus jadi _vampire_ dulu untuk menghilangkannya. Dan kamu harus menghilangkannnya sebelum 'dia' terbangun," ucapnya.

"Kalau 'dia' terbangun sebelum aku menghilangkannya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Emm... Kalau 'dia' sudah terbangun, maka tidak akan bisa hilang. Tapi kamu bisa menyegelnya."

"Eh?! Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Sebelumnya, aku rasa 'dia' sudah terbangun!" ucapku ketika aku baru saja teringat akan hari dimana kedua orang tua Amu-_chan_ meninggal.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Sebentar... Jangan-jangan... Salah satu matanya berwarna _cool-blue_?!" tanyanya dengan nada agak panik.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Serius?! Bentar... Rambutnya bagaimana? Berubah warna gak? Maksudku, berubah warna gak kalau kena darah?!" tanyanya semakin panik.

"Iya," jawabku lagi.

"Kalau benar firasatku... Ini benar-benar gawat!" serunya dengan panik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau salah satu matanya berwarna _cool-blue_, dan rambutnya bisa berubah warna kalau terkena darah, itu berarti dia keturunan darah bangsawan! Dia itu benar-benar vampire sejati!" jelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Eh? Vampire sejati? Maksudmu? Apa bedanya dia denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Dengar ya, Tadase_-kun_._ Vampire_ itu ada dua tipe. Tipe yang pertama adalah yang seperti aku. Yang kekuatan _vampire_-nya bila sekali muncul tidak bisa aku tarik kembali. Karena itu banyak _vampire_ tipe kesatu yang mati karena waktu kebangkitannya tidak tepat dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Lalu, tipe kesatu itu tidak sepenuhnya di aliri oleh darah _vampire_. Melainkan darah _vampire_ dan darah manusia. Nah, yang mengerikan dan berbahaya itu _vampire_ tipe kedua. Kekuatan _vampire_ tipe satu dan tipe dua itu sangat berbeda. _Vampire_ tipe kedua sangatlah kuat. Apalagi, darah mereka itu sepenuhnya darah _vampire_. Nah, tipe _vampire_ yang kedua ini dibagi dua lagi. Tipe yang pertama yaitu _vampire_ sejati yang warna matanya hanya berubah menjadi_ cool-blue_ ketika mereka meminum darah. Mereka disebut '_servant_'. Mereka ini ada ketika salah satu dari manusia berubah menjadi _vampire_ sejati keturunan bangsawan. Tugas mereka adalah untuk melayani dan melindungi _vampire_ sejati tipe kedua. Karena itu, bila Amu-_chan_ bangkit sepenuhnya, ia pasti akan mempunyai seorang _servant_. Sedangkan tipe yang kedua adalah vampire sejati yang warna matanya berubah menjadi _cool-blue_ tidak hanya ketika sedang meminum darah, tetapi sebelum minum darah pun warnanya sudah berubah. Bahkan, cahayanya pun jauh lebih terang dan indah. Seperti yang kamu bilang tentang Amu-_chan_. Dan juga, kebangkitan _vampire_ tipe kedua ini dapat dikendalikan oleh si pemilik tubuh. Kau bilang waktu itu 'dia' sempat bangkit 'kan? Berarti waktu itu tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan _vampire_. Tetapi 'dia' tertidur kembali karena tubuhnya waktu itu hanya kuat menahan kekuatan itu sebentar. Saat ini, vampire tipe kedua yang mempunyai mata _cool-blue_ sangat sedikit. Karena itu mereka begitu dihormati oleh masyarakat_ vampire_. Kekuatan mereka juga yang paling kuat. Dan yang terpenting, _vampire_ tipe kedua yang bermanik_ cool-blue_ itu adalah keturunan bangsawan. Masalahnya sekarang, _vampire_ sejati itu tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Mereka hanya bisa disegel sebelum mereka bangkit. Kalau disegel sekarang mungkin masih sempat. Tapi, kalau 'dia' sudah bangkit, menyegelnya adalah tindak hukum terberat dan hukumannya adalah hukuman mati secara perlahan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi

"Pertama-tama, kamu harus menjadi _vampire_ terlebih dahulu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana caranya?" sambil kubulatkan tekadku untuk menjadi _vampire_.

"Kau tidak usah berbuat apa-apa, semuanya biar aku yang urus."

"Baiklah."

"Tutup matamu!" perintahnya.

"Ok," akupun menutup mataku...

"_**I invoke you, with an ancient incantation from the darkest abyss**_," ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi semakin panas, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi, aku merasakan ada suatu kekuatan yang menarikku keluar. Aku pun tetap menutup mataku. 'Hemm!' seru ku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada yang menciumku! Di-dia memainkan lidahnya. Setelah beberapa detik, aku langsung mendorong pundaknya karena aku begitu kaget dan juga gak kuat.

"He-hei! Ka-kau sedang apa sih?" ucapku dengan terbata-bata karena masih kaget dan kehabisan napas gara-gara ciuman tadi.

"Sudah kau diam saja, nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya. Lagipula ini salah satu cara membuatmu menjadi _vampire_," jawabnya dengan santai.

"Ugh... Baiklah... Kalau ini buat Amu-_chan_..." balasku dengan pelan.

Aku pun menutup mataku lagi. Setelah sekitar satu menit, ia menciumku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku. U-ugh... Di-dia me-mainkan li-lidahnya lagi... Ini terlalu... Eh? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Apa ini? Rasanya sangat manis... Jangan-jangan, darah? Jadi yang sedang kuminum melalui mulutnya itu darah? Rasanya sangat manis. Sejak kapan aku begitu menyukai darah seperti ini. Ciuman ini juga sangat manis seperti cokelat. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Setelah beberapa menit, kami pun melepaskan ciuman kami.

"A-aku mau lagi..." ucapku sambil terengah-engah.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi kali ini kamu harus memakai taringmu sendiri untuk meminum darah. Wajar sih di hari pertama _vampire_ sepertimu akan sangat haus akan darah. Makanya khusus untuk saat ini kamu boleh minum darahku sepuas-puasnya. Nih, cepat minum darahku dari leherku. Pakai taringmu sendiri," jawabnya sambil menyodorkan lehernya.

"Serius nih? Aku boleh?" tanyaku ingin memastikan.

"Iya, sudahlah cepat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," balasnya.

"O-ok."

Aku pun segera menciumi leher putih itu dengan lembut. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan taringku muncul.

KRESH...

Darah segar pun mulai mengalir dari lehernya yang indah itu. Baunya sangat harum. Aku pun segera meminum darah itu, tapi ternyata hanya segitu tidak cukup untukku. Aku pun menghisap lebih banyak darah lagi.

"A-ah..." rintih Nadeshiko.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau kesakitan ya?" tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja sudah lama sekali sejak ada seseorang yang meminum darahku dari leherku. Sudah cepatlah."

Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan meminum darah Nadeshiko yang sangat manis, membiarkan diriku terlarut dalamnya. Tanpa kusadari ada sesuatu yang berjalan tidak lancar...

* * *

Amu POV

* * *

"Brr...brr... Di-dingin..." ucapku sambil mengalungkan syalku.

Butiran salju putih mulai berjatuhan di atas kepalaku. Ayunan yang sedang kududuki mulai tertutup salju. Sinar bulanpun menerangiku. Bintang-bintang hari ini terlihat sangat jelas. Rembulan terlihat sangat indah dengan sinarnya yang terang. Halaman belakang rumah Ikuto_-kun_ terlihat serasi dengan butiran salju yang menghiasi taman ini. Akupun terpikirkan sebuah lagu melalui butiran salju itu.

_"Now, It's winter_

_It's almost time for Jesus's birthday_

_Maybe we will celebrate it together_

_Just like we used to_

_If only I can look at you again_

_This time I won't let you go again..."_

"Sebuah lagu yang bagus!" ucap seseorang dari belakangku kemudian menepuk pundakku dan semua itu membuatku kaget.

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang. Mataku dan matanya yang memantulkan sinar rembulan bertatapan. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan untuk makan Taiyaki rasa cokelat di malam yang dingin ini.

"Rasanya kalau sekarang ini makan Taiyaki pasti enak ya..." ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku pun refleks menutup mulutku yang sembarangan bicara itu.

"Hahaha, ya sudah, ayo kita makan Taiyaki!" ucap cowo yang dari tadi berada di dekatku itu, yang tak lain adalah Ikuto-_kun_.

"Mana mungkin ada sih Taiyaki jam segini? Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam lho," balasku kepadanya.

"Masa? Cius?" jawabnya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada Taiyaki?" tanyaku semakin penasaran padanya.

"Ada kok! Kata siapa gak ada? Aku bisa bikin kok sekarang. Aku kan punya alat masak Taiyaki," balasnya.

"Ada? Ayo masak!" seruku dengan gembira.

Kami pun berdua masak bersama. Aku cukup melihat banyak sisi Ikuto_-kun_ yang tidak pernah kulihat selama di sekolah. Kami bikin buat Tadase_-kun_ dan Nadeshiko-_chan_ juga.

* * *

Harap Tunggu 15 Menit...

* * *

"Jadi!" teriakku sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Mana sini. Biar aku coba dulu aman dimakan atau tidak. Jangan-jangan beracun!" ia berkata seperti itu sambil mengambil salah satu Taiyaki yang aku pegang di atas piringku.

Aku pun menunggu sesaat sambil terlihat agak jengkel, lalu dia bekata, "Ya... Cukup enak kok, dan juga terjamin bebas dari racun berbahaya."

"Eh? Serius? Yey!" teriakku kegirangngan.

"Hahaha... Kau seperti anak kecil aja! Pipimu sampai memerah seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan senyuman cemerlang yang membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Aku tiba-tiba terpikir bagaimana diriku yang dulu, lalu aku bertanya, "Ikuto-_kun_, bagaimana sih diriku yang dulu? Aku yang sekarang sudah sama belum sama yang dulu?"

Dia terlihat agak kaget dan terdiam sejenak, lalu dia berkata, "Kau... Kau sama sekali gak sama dengan yang dulu. Dan kamu juga gak perlu berusaha untuk sama dengan dirimu yang dulu..."

"Ke-kenapa kamu jawabnya seperti itu?! Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk menjadi seperti aku! Aku..." tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis.

_"My tears are starting to fall_

_But there's someone who tries to make me happy_

_Although he is just someone whose name I don't know_

_He melt my heart..." _nyanyinya.

"Kurasa lagu barusan cocok untukmu yang menangis saat ini," lanjutnya.

"_Gomen_," ia membisikkan kata itu di telingaku sambil memelukku dengan lembut.

Angin semilir berhembus. Kami tetap hangat dengan pelukan ini. Perlahan, panas badan kami mulai menyatu. Aku memeluknya dengan kuat sambil menangis.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, sebaiknya sekarang," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou_... Ikuto_-kun_," balasku sambil tersenyum.

**DEGH...**

-"Mungkin... Butiran putih salju ini akan ternoda oleh warna merah..."-

To Be Continued...


	4. Suatu Langkah

Amu POV

* * *

**DEGH...**

Sekejap jantungku berdetak sangat keras. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Sekujur badanku terasa panas. Tiba-tiba ketika aku melihat leher Ikuto_-kun_ yang begitu indah dari dekat, aku berpikir untuk mencicipi darahnya. Tidak! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku minum darahnya dia... Aku merasa sangat haus... Aku harus menjauhkan Ikuto_-kun_ saat ini!

Saat aku ingin melepaskan pelukan Ikuto-_kun_, tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Amu-_chan_, bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu yang manis itu?"

Kedua pipiku langsung merona dibuatnya. Tatapan matanya yang_ cool_ memantulkan langit malam itu membekukanku.

"A-aku..."

Belum selesai aku berkata, tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku yang entah kenapa dari tadi sangat mengingini darahnya segera menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku mendorong pundaknya sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Ikuto-_kun_ terlihat sangat _shock_ dan kaget, dan juga kecewa. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menyesakkanku. Aku merasa telah melakukan suatu hal yang salah.

"_Go-gomen_... Ikuto-_kun_..." ucapku dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu kok. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak kamu suka. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau balik ke kamarku," jawabnya dengan nada dingin seraya membelakangi diriku lalu berjalan di koridor.

Aku merasa semuanya tidak berjalan dengan benar, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Aku berjalan agak cepat untuk meraih tangannya yang kosong itu. Dia terlihat kaget. Sangat kaget.

"Em... Ikuto-_kun_... Tadi itu... Aku bukannya tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku takut," kataku dengan agak pelan kepada Ikuto_-kun_.

"Kau bilang kau takut? Takut kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku..."

Aku terhenti sejenak, aku melihat ia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

Maka aku pun melanjutkan kata-kata ku tadi, "Aku... Aku tadi menginginkan darahmu."

Aku mengatakan itu cukup lantang dengan mataku yang menatap lurus kepada iris _blue-violet_ itu.

Ia membuka mulutnya lalu berkata, "Darah? Tadi kau serius bilang menginginkan darahku?"

"Iya. Aku tahu ini cukup aneh karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mau darahmu. Hanya saja, samar-samar aku mencium bau darahmu yang sangat lezat," balasku.

Dia menghela napasnya, lalu tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya sendiri sehingga berdarah. Aku pun heran sekaligus panik melihatnya seperti itu. Aku pun memegang pipinya yang dingin itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku itu dengan tangannya, lalu mencium bibirku. Semuanya terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Saat ini aku yang tengah berciuman dengan Ikuto-_kun_ masih sangat kaget. Pikiranku jadi kosong. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku menjadi panas karena ciuman lembut darinya.

"Nghh..."

Ia mulai memainkan lidahnya dalam mulutku. Untuk pertamanya aku merasa tidak enak. Lalu aku mulai menikmati hal ini. Aku baru tahu kalau berciuman dengannya akan sangat manis. Samar-samar aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku pikir mungkin itu darah yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin meminum darah itu terus menerus karena ternyata darahnya itu sangat manis. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dari diriku yang mulai berubah...

Kami yang sudah berciuman selama beberapa menit melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku kehabisan napas karena berciuman dengannya. Aku pun sedikit terengah-engah. Tapi bisa kukatakan, aku sangat menyukai ciuman tadi. Aku pun melirik ke arahnya. Tatapan kami bertemu pandang.

"Bagaimana? Kamu membencinya?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak kok Ikuto-kun. Ju-jur saja ya... Aku sebenarnya sangat me-menyukainya..." jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang sudah berwarna merah padam karenanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihatku seperti ini, kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Kamu tadi minum darahku kan? Manis?"

"Eh? I-ya... Darahmu sangat manis... Eh? Tidak! Kenapa aku jadi seperti _vampire_..." jawabku.

"Kamu... Mau tahu kenapa kamu merasa ingin darahku dan kenapa kamu menyukainya?" ucapnya sambil menatap kedua mataku.

"Kamu tahu, Ikuto-_kun_?" balasku.

"Aku... Tahu," katanya sambil membuka kancing atas bajunya.

"E-eh? Kamu sedang apa Ikuto_-kun_?" ucapku sambil gelagapan.

"Sedang apa? Untuk memudahkanmu minum darahku lah," ucapnya sudah membuka bajunya.

"Ta-tapi... Tetap saja! Maksudmu apa sih dari tadi?" balasku dengan wajah yang sudah nge-_blush_ parah dan hampir _nosebleed_.

"Sudah sini," katanya sambil memegang rambut _sweet-pink_ ku, lalu memeluk wajahku sehingga bibirku sangat dekat dengan leher putihnya.

"Cepat, minum saja darahku sepuasnya, setelah itu baru akan kuberitahu soal mengapa kamu ingin darahku seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Aku pun menelan ludahku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa haus akan darahnya. Tapi sepertinya aku gak bisa menghilangkannya. Aku sangat ingin merobek kulit putih mulusnya itu dengan taringku. Eh? Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku punya taring? Kok makin lama aku makin aneh sih? Memangnya aku ini _vampire_? Ah sudahlah... Aku... Tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi...

"_Gomen_, Ikuto-_kun_..."

Aku pun mulai mencium lehernya dengan bibirku. Aku seakan mencari titik terbaik untuk kuminum darahnya.

KRESH

Aku menggunakan taringku, yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak kuketahui bahwa aku bisa memakainya seperti ini. Perlahan, darah segar ittu mulai mengalir. Aku pun menyicipinya.

"Lezat," kataku.

Aku pun mulai menghisap darahnya secara perlahan. Darahnya itu sangat enak. Aku gak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku yang sekarang hanya ingin darah Ikuto-_kun_. Darahnya yang sekarang mengalir di tenggorokanku sangat segar. Rasa haus yang seakan sudah tertahan selama bertahun-tahun itu bisa hilang.

"U-ugh... A-amu-_chan_... Kamu sangat haus ya?" tanya Ikuto-kun dengan agak terengah-engah.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku hanya terus meminum darahnya. Saat ini isi kepalaku kosong dan hanya ada darah.

"Ah, su-sudahlah. Se-sepertinya kamu, me-memang sangat haus, sampai ti-tidak menghiraukan aku. Mi-minumlah sepuasnya..." lanjutnya.

Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas tapi juga dingin di tengah malam salju seperti ini. Pipinya yang terkena darah itu tiba-tiba ingin kucicipi. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku dari lehernya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Eh? Ka-kamu mau ngapain?" ucapnya agak kaget.

"Aku... Ingin mencicipimu..." balasku.

Ia terlihat agak kaget, lalu tiba-tiba mencium bibirku secara cepat, lalu ia tersenyum manis. Aku yang melihat senyumannya jadi sedikit nge-_blush_. Aku pun menjilat pipinya yang dingin itu. Darahnya terasa manis.

"He-hei, disini juga donk," ucapnya setelah membuat bibirnya bedarah, lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan lansung menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirku. _Well_, ciuman ini memang sangat berbeda dengan ciuman biasa. Karena, menurutku ini bukan ciuman, melainkan meminum darah dari bibir? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa minum darahnya.

"A-amu-_chan_..."

Sepertinya Ikuto_-kun_ mulai kehabisan napas karena saat ini wajahnya memang sudah nge-_blush_ parah.

"Ikuto_-kun_, aku masih belum puas," kataku sambil melepaskan ciuman kami yang sudah berlangsung lama, kemudian meraba lehernya lagi.

"Baiklah, ambil saja darahku lagi dari leheku," ucapnya.

Aku pun merobek kulitnya lagi dengan taringku...

-"Wah, wah, rupanya, kamu sudah bangkit ya, Amu_-chan_? Kukuku.."

* * *

Pagi hari...

"A-a-achoo!"

Sepertinya aku terkena pilek karena kemarin malam aku terlalu lama berada di luar. Aaaah... Aku tidur lagi deh! Masih ngantuk!

DUK

A-aauw... Tangan ku kenapa apa sih? Aku pun menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimutiku. Eh? EH?! A-aku... Ke-kenapa... Kenapa Ikuto-kun bisa ada satu tempat tidur dengan ku! Ta-tambah lagi... Dia setengah telanjang lagi! Aduh... Wajahku sudah nge-_blush_ parah nih...

"A-amu..."

Ia berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi terlihat lucu (?).

"Ikuto-_kun_, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa tidur dengan ku?" tanyaku agak takut-takut.

"Kau benar-benar gak ingat?"

Sorot matanya yang _blue-violet_ itu memantulkan warna mentari. Rambutnya yang _dark-blue_ terlihat sangat halus dan lembut. Ugh, aku benar-benar gak bisa melawan sorot matanya yang seperti ini.

"Sorot matamu..." ujarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja yang tadi ku ingin katakan," lanjutnya.

* * *

Ikuto POV

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar kami.

"Amu, aku masuk ya?" ucap orang itu.

"Eh?" balasku dan Amu bersamaan.

Kriet...

JRENG!

#FACEPALM

"GYA! IKUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! SETENGAH TELANJANG LAGI!" serunya pakai toa Love Is War (?).

"Aku..."

Aku kehabisan kata-kata... Sedangkan Amu hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Aku pun berjalan ringan ke arah Tadase-_kun_. Disaat aku berada tepat disebelahnya, tanganku ditahan sebentar olehnya.

"Kau... Lehermu. Itu gara-gara Amu-_chan_ ya?" ucapnya pelan dengan nada marah.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" balasku seperti tidak ingin kalah.

Dia pun langsung berjalan ke arah Amu_-chan_ lalu memeluknya. Aku tidak berani mencegahnya. Aku pun hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua...

"HOYYY! Ayo makan!" teriak Nagihiko yang akhirnya muncul juga (?).

"Iya!" jawab kami bertiga barengan.

Aku tahu Tadase_-kun_ hanya pura-pura akrab dengan ku saat ini. Sama sepertiku. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak ingin membuat Amu_-chan_ kawatir. Tapi entah kenapa, badanku sejak bangun tadi agak panas. Masa aku demam sih...

"Ikuto-_kun_, kamu gak papa?" tanya Nadeshiko-_chan_ yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelahku.

"Gak papa kok. Hanya sedikit pusing. Paling bentar lagi juga sembuh," jawabku.

"Inget lho, kamu gak boleh sakit. Bentar lagi kan kamu mau konser di Indonesia kan?" (Author : Yey! Ikuto mau ke Indonesia! ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)Ʃ ) balasnya.

"Iya," ucapku.

"Ikuto, emmm... Ada kemungkinan gak sih kalau kemarin malam Amu_-chan_ bangkit?" tanyanya.

Aku pun menghela napas lalu berkata, "Jadi, sudah ketahuan ya? Iya. Kemarin malam dia terbangun. Tapi masih belum bangkit sepenuhnya. Terus karena dia sangat haus, aku kasih aja darahku. Ya... Dia kemarin minumnya banyak banget sih. Makanya sekarang aku lemes gini," balasku.

"Kau... Mulai hari ini adalah_ vampire_," ucapnya dengan penekanan kata_ vampire_.

"Eh? Kok bisa? Dia kan hanya minum darahku," balasku.

"Dia itu bukan_ vampire_ biasa. Dia itu, keturunan langsung dari Rose Elizabeth. Kau tahu dia kan? Ratu para _vampire_ yang 100 tahun lalu meninggal. Kalau dia keturunan bangsawan dan rambutnya bisa berubah warna, dia bisa membuat manusia biasa menjadi _vampire_ hanya dengan satu gigitan," jelasnya.

Aku hanya terdiam lalu menghabiskan makananku. Sepertinya perkataan Nadeshiko-_chan_ benar, aku mulai merasakan haus di tenggorokanku. Walaupun aku sudah minum banyak air, aku tetap saja merasa haus. Mungkin, ini yang dia maksudkan mengenai menjadi_ vampire_...

Aku... Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Amu-_chan_. Aku sangat ingin meminum darahnya. Tapi gak mungkin aku minum darahnya sekarang. Dia pasti akan sangat kaget. Apalagi dia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin.

Aku pun menulis sebuah lagu pendek untuk menghilangkan semua rasa penatku.

_"Your eyes are red like fresh blood_

_Your hair, sweet-pink as a cotton candy_

_That random colors melt each other_

_With my colors like sugar mix with chocolate..._

_We-"_

"Dor!" seru seorang cewe dari belakangku, yang tak lain adalah Amu.

"A-amu... Bikin kaget aja..." balasku.

"Hehehe. Barusan lagu baru ya?"

"Eh? Emmm... Iya... Bagaimana dengan fanfiction mu? Sudah update?"

"Belum... Lagi kehabisan ide cerita nih. Maksudmu yang 'Vampire Tragedy' kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku.

Kami berdua pun hanya terdiam. Hanya suara angin semilir yang terdengar. Bunga-bunga sakura mulai berguguran. Salju sudah menghiasinya dengan indah. Perlahan cuaca mulai dingin, padahal sekarang siang hari. Aku sekali-sekali melirik Amu-_chan_. Dia tampaknya mulai mengantuk. Entah kenapa aku tertarik untuk meminum darahnya. Tapi, untungnya aku masih bisa menahannya...

Aku pun berkata, "Amu-_chan_, kamu ngantuk ya?"

"Eh? Iya... Sedikit..." jawabnya.

"Mau aku mainin biola?"

"Ok..." balasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku pun meninggalkan Amu-_chan_ sebentar sendirian. Aku berjalan sendiri ke kamarku untuk mengambil biola kesayanganku. Entah kenapa aku merasa mendingan setelah masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidak terkena sinar matahari. Rasanya tadi selama terkena sinar matahari walaupun tidak panas sama sekali, aku merasa sangat lemas.

Aku pun mengambil biolaku dan berjalan kembali ke Amu_-chan_.

BRUK

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar pelan. Aku pun langsung berlari ke arah Amu-_chan_.

"I-ikuto-_kun._.." rintihnya pelan.

Aku pun ingin berlari ke arahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Tadase-_kun_ ternyata sudah mendahului aku. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah dan tertekan. Masa di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

"Ikuto, minggir!" perintah Tadase-_kun_ padaku sambil menggendong Amu-_chan _yang pingsan.

Aku pun hanya menghindar dan tidak menahannya. Aku hanya membalas tatapan Tadese_-kun_ dengan tatapan dingin. Ya... Ini adalah diriku yang cocok dengan aku. Hanya sendirian...

"Ditinggal ya?" ucap seorang cewe dari belakangku, dan aku tahu pasti itu siapa, Nadeshiko-_chan_.

" Iya. Ini adalah diriku yang cocok untukku. Hidupku ini hanya seperti kucing liar, menurutku," balasku.

Nadeshiko pun hanya tertawa kecil. Dan kami berdua terdiam kembali sambil memandang langit yang berubah menjadi kelabu...

* * *

Tadase POV

* * *

"Amu-_chan,_ kamu gak papa?"

Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku pun menaruh Amu_-chan_ di atas tempat tidurku. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang sangat halus itu. Wajahnya yang seperti sedang tidur itu menggemaskan. Aku... Sangat ingin menciumnya. Gawat. Aku gak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Disaat aku ingin mencium bibirnya, aku menjadi sedikit bersalah. Aku pun hanya mencium keningnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Amu-_chan _bisa pingsan seperti ini.

"Amu, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan mu..."

Aku pun merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan itu. Sekejap, aku melihat lehernya. Aku jadi memikirkan apa yang aku lakukan kemarin dengan Nadeshiko... Aku, ingin mencoba mencicipi darahnya. Mungkin, darahnya lebih manis dibandingkan darah Nadeshiko. Hanya sekali ini bolehkan... Aku pun mmendekatkan bibriku ke leher Amu-chan. Aku mulai menciuminya dengan bibir dan lidahku. Perlahan, aku merasakan taringku mulai muncul. Aku pun segera ingin merobek kulit putih mulus itu.

"Apa, yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku terkaget mendengar suara itu, yang tak lain adalah suara Amu-chan.

"E-eh... A-amu..." ucapku terbata-bata.

Aku pun duduk kembali dan menatap wajah Amu-_chan_. Matanya masih tertutup. Apa jangan-jangan tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi ya? Eh? Matanya mulai terbuka. Eh?! Matanya... Kok tiba-tiba mata sebelah kirinya berubah warna jadi _cool-blue_? Mata kanannya juga berubah warna jadi _red-blood_... Jangan-jangan... Amu_-chan_ yang sekarang ada di hadapanku adalah Amu_-chan_ yang satu lain. Ah, tidak. Maksudku, Amu-_chan_ di depanku saat ini adalah vampire?

"Kamu... Barusan ingin minum darahku ya?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba.

"I-iya..." jawabku.

"Silahkan. Kamu boleh minum darahku kok. Aku yang saat ini bangkit sendiri. Maksudku, sekarang Amu_-chan_ sedang tidur dalam diriku. Khusus untuk saat ini aku bangun sendiri. Kamu mau minum kan? Sudahlah minum saja. Aku tahu kok kamu adalah orang yang berharga bagi Amu. Makanya kamu boleh minum darahku. Lagipula... Kemarin..."

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan omongannya.

"Kemarin? Kemarin kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok," balasnya.

Aku pun merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk meminum darahnya.

Aku tersenyum kemudian be_rkata, "Nggak papa kok, Amu-_chan. Aku tidak haus kok akan darahmu... Kemarin aku sudah minum lumayan banyak."

"Kemarin? Memangnya kemarin kamu minum darah siapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu... Na-nadeshiko..." balasku.

"Jadi aroma darah lain yang kemarin aku rasakan itu milik Nadeshiko ya," ucapnya.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur lagi ya..." lanjutnya.

"Ok," jawabku.

Aku pun menunggunya hingga benar-benar tertidur. Aku baru saja teringat, berarti Amu-_chan_ sudah bangkit donk? Lalu... Buat apa aku menjadi _vampire_? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Apalagi... Aku malah menginginkan darahnya lagi... Ck. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sangat ingin darahnya.

Aku pun berjalan keluar untuk mendinginkan pikiranku...

-"Ini... Sepertinya menjadi semakin seru..."-

To Be Continued...


End file.
